


Trick and Treat

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edit: Jul - 22 - 2017, Gen, Horror, Trick and Treat, Vocaloid - Freeform, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you can take care of them?"</p><p>The blonde nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I hope it's not too late, I'm still getting my altar with fruit and sweets, if the Día de Muertos is tiring but happy to be with your relatives who are in the afterlife.
> 
> It's a special for Halloween I wrote a few days ago, but until this special day could publish it, I hope you enjoy it, it's my first attempt at terror, that's true guys, I write horror soon.
> 
> Edit: Jul 22, 2017
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

“ _Do you think you can take care of them?_ ” The golden man asked the blond girl.

She hesitated before returning to see the two dolls in the hands of the golden man, two children made of cloth. The blonde nodded and she took the two dolls, hugging them with infinite love.

“ _Until we meet again. Remember, they’re children and deserve to be treated as such, they need attention._ ”

She didn’t see the golden man’s smile, but she watched him walk away from her humble home. She looked at her new dolls, a boy and a girl. _Twins_ , she thought, “ _Dipper and Mabel._ ”

☽✠☾

Pacifica wasn’t lost, a _Northwest_ was never lost in the woods of her own home. She was at home so for God’s sake! She must have known it like the back of her hand.

But in this area, these trees, twisted in this way, she had never seen them.

Pacifica was to meet with her friends half an hour ago and then they would all go to the Halloween party that was being organized at Ariel’s mansion.

“Stupid cellphone.” She murmured.

The crack of a branch caught her attention, looking back at her Pacifica was beginning to get nervous, that would cause her wrinkles at an early age. Pacifica sighed and looked back, ready to continue walking until she found the road that would take her back to Gravity Falls.

What she didn’t expect was to meet four brown eyes watching her with amusement. Pacifica almost screamed in fear.

“Trick or treat.” The children chanted the familiar phrase.

Pacifica saw the children, they shouldn’t be over twelve. A boy and a girl. _Twins_ , Pacifica thought, seeing the resemblance between them. Both twins were dressed to go to a magic show, the boy dressed as a magician and the girl was his beautiful helper, their suits were various shades of blue. The boy had brushed brown hair, on his forehead revealing a curious birthmark and the girl’s hair was loose and a diadem with a blue jewel that seemed to glow in the moonlight adorned the cascade of brown hair.

Pacifica took some candies out of her bag, spreading them out and depositing them over the twins’ Halloween pumpkins.

“Are you afraid?” The boy asked, his tone was gentlemanly.

“We’re very sorry.” The girl apologized, her voice so soft and sweet.

She shook her head, she _shouldn_ _’_ _t_ show weakness in front of strangers, less before the villagers. “No, none of that, just – I was surprised, it’s not common to see children alone in the forest.”

“You’re _alone_.” The girl said.

“My friends will be here very soon.” Pacifica folded her arms when the cold hit her back.

“Dear brother,” The brunette approached her twin, “What if we apologize correctly?"”

The boy smiled, a smile that Pacifica didn’t notice, “It’s a great idea, my dear sister.”

“Miss, please come with us.” The girl pleaded, holding her hand and placing a ghostly kiss on it.

Pacifica refused and blushed at such a childish act, “I’m telling you that my friends will be here soon.”

“But you shouldn’t wait alone in this place, you can wait for them in our house.” The boy came up to her and gave her a soft kiss.

Pacifica hesitated, and before she knew it, she was walking, being guided by the twins, each taking one of her hands. Walking through the dense fog of a Halloween night.

From one moment to another she was in front of a cabin, looking at both sides, she noticed that there was nothing more than trees. If it weren’t for the moonlight, she could swear that the cabin, at first sight, seemed abandoned to the point of saying it was in ruins.

In the next second, she was sitting on a soft sofa with cushions around and a cup with a white liquid with a sweet and attractive smell in front of her.

“It’s tea with milk.” The brunette spoke, extending the glass toward her.

The smell was _irresistible_.

“Come, sit down, don’t be rude.” The male twin smiled, but Pacifica noticed a slight tone of sarcasm.

She took the porcelain cup and drank the tea with milk. The taste couldn’t be compared to the smell, of course, the smell was overwhelming, but the taste was simply magnificent. Tea, milk, with a little cinnamon.

Gorgeous, fascinating... _N_ _ostalgic_.

How long ago did she not drink some homemade tea? Oh, of course, since in her family they became billionaires.

Her eyelids grew heavy and her vision blurred. Her head fell gently into the female twin’s lap, she felt her soft hands caressing her hair, as a mother would.

“Good night, Pacifica.” The male twin spoke.

“Sweet dreams, Paz.”

_Paz._

Before someone called her that, who was it? And why was it painful to remember?

☽✠☾

Pacifica was coloring her notebook, crayons scattered on the floor of the room of the small house that she lived with her father and mother. The six-year-old didn’t need such expensive things to have fun, knowing that her parents loved her was enough to make her happy.

“Honey,” Her mother called, looked nervous and a little frightened, “Do you think you can go out and play for a few minutes?”

The girl raised an eyebrow, it was rare that her mother let her out before eating. Priscilla seemed to realize that her daughter mistrusted her attitude and did everything possible to appear calm.

Her father appeared, although he seemed nervous and frightened, he spoke, “We have to talk about a business with an old friend. When we’re done, you can come back and have dinner together.”

Pacifica knew she shouldn’t intrude on these cases, so she nodded and her parents seemed almost relaxed. The little blonde took her crayons and her notebook and headed for the door to go out and wait outside her house.

When she picked up the door handle, the doorbell rang and she opened it.

In front of her, a man who appeared to be made of gold stood in the doorway, his hair blonder than hers, like the sun, his tanned skin and a black coat with gold lines, a black bow tie, a top hat seemed to float over his blond hair and in his hands rested a black cane. What caught Pacifica’s attention was to see the man’s amber eyes.

The man smiled, and Pacifica saw a pair of very sharp teeth. “Well, well, Preston, something you can boast about and that’s _rightfully_ yours.” The man’s hands were resting on Pacifica’s hair, his hands sliding between the strands of blond straw, he was much taller than her father.

“Thank you, Mister Cipher.” Was her father trembling?

“Pacifica,” The girl looked back at her mother, “Go _outside_ to play.”

Pacifica obeyed and quickly left her house, looking sideways back, the golden man was still looking at her. Pacifica flinched and turned around until she heard the wooden door close.

A little quieter she sat on the grass and returned to color her notebook, this time she would make be a beautiful butterfly.

Time flew by and a very long shadow covered her from solar heat. Pacifica nearly cried out to meet the golden man, Cipher, as her father called him, looked at her like a child with a new toy.

“Don’t you get tired of always doing the same thing?” He asked, leaning his face against his hand.

“It’s just that I... Uh, I don’t have many things and this is the most fun I can do.”

The golden man smiled, “What about your friends?”

“I don’t have many friends.”

“Siblings?”

Pacifica shook her head, she wanted to have at least one sibling to play with, but her parents refused, saying they could barely live on the poor business Preston had.

“Toys? I imagine you must have at least dolls.” Cipher’s smile widened when Pacifica shook her head again, “Well, girl, you’re lucky because I’ve something special for a special girl.”

Pacifica looked curiously as the golden man magically conjured a pair of puppets. The puppets were no bigger than an average doll. From their dresses, it was evident that they were children, perhaps a little older than her if they were alive.

The first puppet was a child, the buttons resembled brown eyes, a cap with blue and white with the figure of a pine tree, an orange blouse with a blue vest, brown pants and a pair of tennis shoes. The second puppet was obviously a girl, like her, a brown wire that alluded to her hair, a pink headband that adorned it, a sweater of the same color embroidered with a shooting star in the center, a purple skirt, and a pair of shoes.

“They’re twin siblings, boy and girl, Dipper and Mabel Pines.” He explained.

“You want to give them to _me_?” Pacifica asked doubtfully, she’s not supposed to accept things from strangers, but this man was her parents’ old friend so he wasn’t a stranger, so she assumed that things worked that way.

“Do you think you _can_ take care of them?” The golden man asked.

Pacifica hesitated, but finally agreed, she had never had toys other than her crayons and notebooks. Pacifica took both puppets and hugged them.

“Until we meet again you’ve to promise me to take care of them, remember that they’re children and deserve to be treated as such, they need attention.” The golden man spoke again.

 _Twins_ , the blond girl thought, she was so happy to see her new friends, “Dipper and Mabel.”

She heard her mother calling her to dinner. Pacifica took her things and entered the house, maybe it was her imagination, but she felt a different essence in her house. She tightened her new friends, so she would feel peace.

Yes, it was certainly just her _imagination_.

Since then she did everything with Dipper and Mabel, she talked to them every day, always telling them everything that was happening to her, both at home and at school, and it seemed that they really listened to her and could even swear she saw Mabel’s smile grow when she told her about the fall she had.

They were always with her, even when her family left their old house to move to a mansion on top of a hill.

☽✠☾

Pacifica woke up with a darkness surrounding her, lightly lit by candles. Her eyes were blinded with a gray cloth, worrying she tried to remove the cloth from her eyes and a pair of soft hands prevented it.

“Don’t be afraid, Paz.” The female twin spoke.

“Just rest a little more.” The male twin’s hands stroked her hair.

The female twin began to hum a lullaby and the sweet smell scented the room where they were. Pacifica did her best to stay awake, but the smell and voice of the girl were like a sedative she couldn’t help but close her eyes.

That song, she had heard it before and sounded happier, why did this girl sing like something sad, like some reproach?

☽✠☾

Pacifica was transferred to another school as soon as they moved to the mansion. The students there were so different from her old classmates. But Dipper and Mabel were there for her, even when she no longer spoke to them, even when her parents scolded her by keeping those dirty puppets in her bed. But she had made a promise to the golden man that she would take care of them until they meet again.

No matter the scolding, the taunts, the searches in the garbage that she must do to get them out. She was very happy to have them by her side. That’s until her parents gave her a new life-size porcelain doll. Much prettier, more elegant, softer than the puppets.

Pacifica was eleven years old, and she had seen several girls of her age collecting such dolls. Gradually the shelf in her room was filled with porcelain dolls, each more beautiful than the last.

Pacifica forgot about Dipper and Mabel in the corner of her room, the puppets were still sitting at the tea table, waiting for their owner to notice them again and talk to them.

The servants noticed the forgotten puppets and asked the masters of the house what they had to do with them. Preston and Priscilla gave the order to throw them away and they continued to buy more dolls for their daughter, she was now a millionaire, she wouldn’t need things that only the poor had.

Pacifica forgot Dipper and Mabel over time.

_But they never forgot her._

☽✠☾

Pacifica woke with a start, the blonde moved her hand lightly on either side of the couch, not a twin was at her side and the blindfold had fallen revealing the inside of the room.

The place was illuminated only by candles in every corner of the house, the windows were covered with wooden boards that prevented Pacifica from seeing the exterior, the walls of the house were demolished as if no one had lived in this house in years. But that wasn’t the most surprising and frightening thing she had discovered.

In one corner of the room were the twins, their skin had turned pale to the point that they looked like living corpses, Pacifica noticed the children’s eyes weren’t normal pupils, it had lengthened and the sclera was completely yellow. Pacifica saw their shadows and gave an exclamation of surprise when she noticed that their shadows were tiny, like small puppets.

“She woke up.” The girl spoke, pointing to Pacifica, her golden eyes showed malice.

“What a rude girl.” The boy scoffed, showing a pair of sharp teeth.

“I-I am n-not.” Pacifica stammered at the shock she was receiving, her heart beating a thousand a second.

The female twin’s face appeared in front of her in a blink, “You still don’t remember?”

“What do I have to remember?” Pacifica asked none of this was liking her.

The boy approached her, “You told us that _you loved us_ and _we loved you_.”

“We were your best friends, Paz, you were happy for what we were.”

 _No, no, no, no, no_ , Pacifica wanted to scream, this wasn’t possible, it was definitely a bad dream, she hit her head and was unconscious, she would wake up soon. These kids were a joke of her imagination! These children couldn’t be –

“Remember, Pacifica, I’m _Dipper_.”

“And I’m _Mabel_.”

“ _You should have taken care of us._ ” The children spoke in unison, “ _You promised him._ ”

Pacifica felt chills go through her body, she tried to get up and run, but her legs wouldn’t respond. She saw the cup with spilled liquid, they must have sedated her.

The children approached her, the boy raised her head, “Your treacherous eyes have seen the light.”

Mabel hugged her tightly, “If the blindfold in your eyes is gone.”

“Then we’re going to blind them.”

Pacifica’s eyes filled with tears, she didn’t know what was going to happen, but she was sure it would be very bad and dangerous. She must have gone her own way and not become her parents’ puppet.

Pacifica saw Mabel’s hand coming up to her face, feeling her fingers dig into her eyes.

The light faded forever from Pacifica’s eyes.

☽✠☾

It was early in the morning in Gravity Falls, and the mist completely surrounded the town forest. No one would rise so early after the party that had happened in one of the mansions of the few millionaire families of the town.

A man dressed as if he were the same Sun walked among the trees in the forest, humming a lullaby. His smile widened as he found his beloved puppets.

“I told you they were special, my dear girl.” Bill Cipher bent down to talk with the body lying on the forest floor.

Pacifica was sitting, leaning against the trunk of the tree, tears of blood flowing through the holes that had eyes before. Like a lipstick, the blood painted her lips and stretched to her cheeks in a bloody smile. In each of her hands was a puppet, and every puppet hand was stained with blood.

Bill Cipher took the puppets, it had been many years since he had last seen them. Dipper and Mabel had always been his favorite puppets, it was hard to say ‘ _See you soon._ ’

“Pacifica, thanks for taking care of them.” Bill Cipher walked away from the tree, the Northwest girl kept her promise, she took care of his precious puppets and gave them all her attention until the end of her days.


End file.
